One piece legacy: Island panic battle part 3
Ponta, was on his boat, and saw the sea king. He gripped his hammer, and the hammer's face, two eyes and a mustache, grinned. "Okay boss, can you get the jack pot?" "Let's see." He touched the cap, and the hammers face opened it's mouth, revealing a spinning number. Ralph, from the 3rd division boat, saw the hammer. "What's with the numbers?" Aerith, taking off his rings, pointed at them. "The hammer, ate... Or absorbed, the JackPot JackPot No Mi. Every time he presses the cap, the hammer spins it's number, and the higher, the stronger. 1 being the weakest, 9 being the strongest. With a higher number, the bigger the chance of a 'special effect'." "A special what?" "I heard a rumor, that he struck a guy with a 4, and the guy changed colors. In another, he hit a different guy, same number, but instead of changing color... He turned to stone." Ponta, staring at his hammer, saw it turned to a 1. "WHAT?! A 1?!" "Sorry boss, try again." Ponta, growled, and the sea king roared. Ponta threw the hammer, and it struck the Sea King in the face. The Sea King was pushed back, but uninjured. Ponta raised his hand, and the hammer came back. His gloves had a special magnet in them. Ponta, touched the cap again, and the jack pot hammer opened it's mouth. "Aiming for three cherries?" "A 9... But yeah." "Okay, but just remember, the House Always win. Play too much... And eventually, it will sting." Ponta, sneered, but inside, he feared the day when it would come true. Would the hammer kill him, or would someone use the hammer against him? Would he lose the hammer? Yet, the hammer was most of his power. Without it, he was the weakest captain of the 4 divisions. But with it, he felt invincible. Before the hammer, he was a gambling addict. Now, he gambles his life, every single day, for a chip or two. Still, he felt good. The jackpot stopped, and it turned into a 7. "Not a 9 boss... But high." "Yeah." He decided to save the rather high score, for the Attack Pirates captain, Tack. The Sea King, smashed across the waters, and the boats were pushed back by a wave. Bakaraki, jumped off his ship, and swam. - The Attack Pirates, were retreating. Tack, was not happy. "Why?! I can kick it's ass!" "Maybe, but the boat will be sunk!" Rangton, smacked the table, and everyone in the waiting room knew he was right, but Tack. "With one punch, he goes down..." "And sinks the boat, or causes a giant wave, or..." A piercing screech shook the boat, and Zozo, who was outside, screamed. Everyone went out, and saw the sea king headless, with a swordsmen, jumping off the sea kings body, and hitting his boat. - Bakaraki, killed the creature, and saw its body, falling to the sea, about to cause a huge crash. "Well, 99% chance of death, or 100%. Hope were lucky." The sea king crashed, and caused a huge wave to send all the boats flying. -10 minutes later- Tack, woke up, and noticed his boat, upside down, but unscathed. He got up, and looked around. He noticed one major thing. "Where's my crew?" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc